dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Sea Monkeys
· へ る |romaji = Gokū · Umi e Hashiru |translated title = Goku – Running to the Sea |release = December 4, 1984 (Weekly Shōnen Jump, 1985 #01/02) |engrelease = March 2003 |saga = Emperor Pilaf Saga |episode = 2, 3 |previous = No Balls! |next = They Call Him...the Turtle Hermit! }} · へ る|''Gokū · Umi e Hashiru''|lit. "Goku – Running to the Sea"}} is the third chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Its anime counterpart is the ending of the episode "The Emperor's Quest" and the beginning of "The Nimbus Cloud of Roshi". Cover The cover features Goku and Bulma riding a giant lizard-like creature. Goku is sitting in front while holding a guan dao and Bulma is on the back, scared, while holding on to the creature's tail. The cover art for this chapter is also featured in the Akira Toriyama - The World artbooks and Daizenshuu 1. Summary Bulma is getting ready to continue her quest for the Dragon Balls. Goku is impatient with her, because she takes too long brushing her hair, stating, "if you were any slower, you'd turn into a turtle". Bored, Goku goes outside to train by breaking rocks with his bear hands. He then mistakes a sea turtle for a rock and picks it up. Goku believes that Bulma actually turned into a turtle and is confused when the real Bulma comes outside. After Bulma gives the turtle some sea water, he explains that he was out gathering mushrooms when he got lost and could not find his way back to the sea for a whole year. Bulma tells the Turtle that the ocean is 120 kilometers away which Goku offers to take him back to the ocean. Bulma rejects the idea but Goku sets out to do so anyway. Bulma, who originally did not want to help, found herself joining in anyway since he Goku still has his Dragon Ball and that she did not want to be left out alone with Dinosaurs wandering. On their journey to the sea, the group come across a giant Bear Thief, who planned on eating Turtle. Goku easily fights him off, showing his Jan-Ken Fist attack for the first time. When the group finally arrives at the seaside, the Turtle is grateful for their help and says that he will bring them a gift. Goku and Bulma decide to enjoy the beach while they wait. After waiting, Goku and Bulma spot the turtle in the distance, with something on his back. Much to the pairs confusion, it is an old man wearing a turtle shell. Appearances Characters *Goku *Bulma *Turtle *Dinosaurs *Bear Thief *Tori-Bot *Master Roshi (Name not revealed yet) Locations *Earth **Mount Paozu Objects *Capsule House *Power Pole *Motorcycle *Azure Dragon Sword *Roshi's cane *Dragon Balls Techniques *Jan-Ken Fist Differences from anime *An appears flying in background at the part where the Bear Thief sees Goku, Bulma and the Turtle coming toward him. In the anime, that animal is replaced by a pterodactyl who is seen not flying. *Goku defeats the Bear Thief using Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper. In the anime, it is just a regular punch. *The Pilaf Gang scenes are not in the manga. Trivia *This chapter takes place on September 2 of Age 749. *Bulma mentions that she only has 30 days left to find the Dragon Balls meaning that her break from school is over on October 2. *Akira Toriyama's manga incarnation of himself, Tori-Bot makes its first Dragon Ball appearance in this chapter. He also mentions that he's looking for Penguin Village from his previous manga, Dr. Slump. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Capítol 3 Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Emperor Pilaf Saga Category:Dragon Ball chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters